I think i'm in love
by Blackdaeight
Summary: Jackson yang merasa Youngjae semakin manis, dan bersinar. oh, apakah itu efek dari jatuh cinta? langsung baca aja, ini JackJae! GOT7 fanfict. Jackson Wang - Choi Youngjae [Jackjae] seperti biasa, Read and review!


**Blackrabbit8 Present** (labil penname)

I think i'm in love

GOT7 Fanfict [JackJae Couple]

Jackson Wang - Choi Youngjae

Romance, -fail-fluff

Rating T [For Teen]

 _-efek abis liat Jackjae momen, duh gemesin bgt sih mereka XD-_

 **Warning!**

 **Shonen-ai, Boys love**

 **Ga jelas, typo bertebaran bagai ranjau**

 **Fail gagal bikin mau muntah/g**

 **OOC, lebay**

 **GA SUKA PAIRINGNYA? BACK/EXIT/MENJAUH SEJAUH-JAUHNYA**

 **BACA-REVIEW**

 **BACA GA REVIEW? JAMBAN SANA!**

 **FAV/FOLLOW TANPA REVIEW? KE BIANGNYA JAMBAN SEKALIAN~**

 _Aku selalu mengatakan ini berulang-ulang di setiap postinganku. Aku-sangat-membenci-_ _ **silent-readers.**_ _So, kalau kalian ga berniat menghargai hasil pemikiran dan ketikanku lebih baik kalian stop baca sampai disini!_

 _Aku tak pernah menargetkan review yang ku terima disetiap ceritaku, kan? So, kalau kalian masih nakal dengan jadi pembaca hantu, jangan salahkan aku kalau aku tiba-tiba berhenti posting dan menghapus semua ceritaku di ffn._

 _Apa aku terdengar jahat? Aku tak akan jadi jahat jika kalian tak memulainya, kawan_

Tanpa banya basa-basi lagi..

Check this one out, guys!

.

.

Iris tajam Jackson terus membuntuti pergerakan si rambut hitam. Hitam? Dahinya sempat mengernyit heran, lalu berganti dengan bibirnya yang membuat gesture _'O'_ begitu mengingat bahwa sang pemilik surai itu baru mengganti warna rambutnya hari ini.

Sebenarnya tak ada yang melarang Youngjae-si rambut hitam, kembali mengubah warna rambutnya menjadi demikian, seperti sedia kala. Jackson tak tau pasti entah itu saran dari _stylish nuna_ , atau kemauannya sendiri. Tapi yang pasti, dan sekali lagi, Jackson tak peduli akan itu.

Yang menjadi alasannya merasa risih, bahkan hingga ketingkat yang paling ekstrim-sampai terpaku pada setiap gerak yang Youngjae buat adalah.. _'manis'_.

Manis? Jackson menertawai pemikirannya sendiri.

Oh, bagaimana bisa Youngjae terlihat semakin manis, dan bersinar hanya karna merubah warna rambutnya?

Tentu saja karna Jackson menatap lelaki itu dengan _'kacamata'_ nya. Melihat dari sudut yang tak bisa dilihat orang selain dirinya. Sudut yang dia sebut.. _'cinta'_.

 **C-I-N-T-A**

 _Oh my!_ Jackson tertawa untuk kesekian kalinya. Terkekeh sendiri di sebuah _single sofa_ sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa tergelitik. Membuatnya hampir terjungkal.

"Eo? Ada apa denganmu, _hyung_?"

Dan suara yang dikenalnya itu membekukan Jackson. Tergagap karna _'tertangkap basah'_ , segera Jackson membenarkan posisi duduknya. Cengiran khas nya terlihat saat Joungjae menatapnya penuh tanya.

" _Hyung_? Kau sakit? Apa butuh sesuatu? Ku lihat kau memegangi perutmu" Terdengar jelas kekhawatiran dari cara Youngjae bertanya.

"Ne?-" Oh sepertinya Jackson belum tersadar. "-Oh! Oh, No-aku baik Youngjae"

Tingkah yang Jackson tunjukkan di depan Youngjae justru membuat si manis semakin merasa khawatir. Apa _hyung_ -nya ini baru saja terantuk sesuatu –dikepalanya? Oh semoga saja tidak.

"Er- _hyung_ , kau tidak demam kan?"

Apa? demam? Pertanyaan polos yang terlontas begitu saja dari bibir si hitam itu kembali mengundang Jackson untuk tertawa.

"Kenapa tertawa, _hyung_?"

"-Kh, maaf Youngjae. Aku hanya ingin tertawa, itu saja. apa tidak boleh, _hm_?"

Youngjae meresponnya dengan anggukan ringan. Merasa pembicaraan mereka sudah selesai, Jackson pun kembali duduk dan meraih ponsel miliknya yang sebelumnya memang ia letakkan disana. Jackson melirik Youngjae dari sudut matanya.

' _Kenapa anak ini malah diam? Cepatlah pergi Youngjae, kau membuatku mati gaya!'_ Rutuknya dalam hati.

Dan sepertinya dewi keberuntungan memang sedang mendengar doa-nya.

"Youngjae- _yaa_!" Suara Jinyoung yang memanggil Youngjae membuat Jackson bisa bernafas lega. Benar saja, detik berikutnya Jackson tak menemukan lelaki itu di sudut matanya. Hah-tadi itu.. rasanya benar-benar. Jackson yang _notabene_ nya terlalu banyak bicara pun bisa juga kehilangan kata-kata hanya karna orang yang di sukainya. Ditepuknya keras dahinya sendiri, hingga suara ringisan refleks terdengar darinya. Oh bagus, apa cinta juga bisa menyebabkan kedungu-an bagi seseorang?

Terlalu sibuk dengan _euforia_ cinta, membuat Jackson tak sadar bahwa pemilik sepasang netra yang sebelumnya tengah sibuk berbincang dengan Jinyoung itu terus menelisiknya. Wajah manisya semakin terlihat bingung, sesekali ia berdecak saat matanya itu menangkap tingkah _absurb_ Jackson dengan dirinya sendiri.

' _Apa Jackson_ _ **hyung**_ _.. penderita_ _ **alter ego**_ _?'_ Pikir Youngjae.

Untuk menghilangkan rasa penasarannya, tanpa ragu Youngjae mendekat. Menuju ke arah sofa dengan langkah pasti dan tangan mengepal kuat. Tak memakan banyak waktu, lelaki itu cukup melangkah kurang lebih 10 langkah orang dewasa. Dan kini, Youngjae benar-benar sudah sampai di hadapan Jackson.

" _Ah!_ " Jackson tersentak saat menemukan Youngjae begitu ia mendongak. Ekspresi kaget _hyung_ berambut pirangnya ini sangat lucu-membuat Youngjae tak bisa menahan geli.

"Apa aku terlalu menyeramkan hingga ekspresimu sebegitu dramatisnya, _hyung_?"

' _Bagaimana bisa kau terlihat menyeramkan? Kau itu indah'_

" _Hyung_?"

" _Arg!_ Bagaimana bisa kau membaca isi hatiku? Seingatku aku tak mengucapkan kalimat tadi!"

Sukses Youngjae semakin melongo mendengar jawaban spontan Jackson. Membaca isi hati? _Ckck_ Jackson benar-benar sudah tak waras. Dan apa maksudnya dengan _'mengucapkan kalimat tadi'_? Youngjae yakin dia sedang dalam keadaan 100% waras dan tak mendengar Jackson mengatakan sebuah kalimat-atau apapun itu.

Terlihat jelas bagimana keadaan Jackson dimata Youngjae, sekarang. Gila, tak waras, atau sakit menjadi dugaannya sementara. " _Hyung_ , boleh aku memastikan sesuatu?"

Dahi Jackson berkerut dalam. "Apa itu?" Baru saja Jackson hendak bangkit, sepasang tangan menahan pergerakannya tepat dibagian bahu. Membuat Jackson urung bangkit, dan bokongnya yang sempat terangkat pun kembali menyentuh bantalan sofa.

"Memastikan kesehatanmu, aku takut kau _'sakit'_. Duduklah dengan tenang" Titah si surai hitam.

Merasa keberatan mendengar hipotesis lelaki di hadapannya, Jackson menolak. Memasang wajah cemberutnya tepat ke arah wajah Youngjae diatas sana-masih berdiri tegak. Youngjae yang mendapat tentangan pun kembali membalas _hyung_ -nya, dengan memasang wajah bersikeras yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan bagi Jackson.

Oh baik, oh Jackson menyerah.

Cengiran lebar Youngjae terlihat saat Jackson mengangguk pelan tanda ia setuju _'diperiksa'_. Hah-andai saja Youngjae tau penyebab Jackson menderita _'sakit'_.

"Maaf aku lancang, tapi ini Cuma sebentar" Youngjae menyibak poni yang menutupi dahi lebar Jackson. Menyisirnya dengan satu tangannya dan menahan nya agar tak kembali berjatuhan. Youngjae mengambil posisi rendah, hingga wajah keduanya berhadapan.

"A-apa.. apa yang kau-tunggu! Jangan bilang kau ingin menyentil-"

" _Ck_ , kau ini. Selalu berprasangka jelek padaku, _hyung_ " Si hitam lagi-lagi berhasil membungkam Jackson. "Aku hanya ingin memeriksa suhu tubuhmu" Lanjutnya.

Entah karna wajah mereka yang berdekatan atau karna Youngjae menyentuh wajahnya, Jackson merasakan sekujur tubuhnya beku. Efek dari perpaduan gugup dan terlampau senang memang luar biasa! Jackson spontan menutup kedua matanya.

Bisa ia rasakan jelas, sesuatu yang terasa lebar menyentuh dahinya. Hangat, telapak tangan Youngjae terasa hangat didahinya. Satu, dua detik, rasa hangat itu belum hilang. Apa Youngjae belum berniat melepaskan dahinya?

"Jae- _yaa_ , apa-" Kalimat Jackson terhenti begitu saja, sedang nafasnya seakan tertahan di paru-paru saat menemukan sepasang kelopak mata yang tertutup erat didepan matanya! Astaga, apakah Jackson sedang berhalusinasi atau.. bagaimana? Hampir saja ia menjerit begitu menyadari bahwa mereka sedang berhadapan-sangat dekat. Youngjae, si manis ini- _arg!_ Entah bagaimana Jackson bisa menghalau kinerja jantungnya yang bekerja tak karuan saat ini.

 _ **Deg deg**_

' _O-oh my!'_

Jackson mengutuk suara detak jantungnya sendiri. sangat berisik, semoga saja Youngjae tak menyadari ada suara-suara semacam orkestra dari dialam tubuhnya.

" _Yosh!_ Tak panas, tak begitu dingin. Semua aman. Kau sehat, _hyung~_ " Youngjae menarik diri-yang sebelumnya menempelkan dahinya pada milik Jackson. Dia tersenyum sumringah, sampai kedua matanya menyipit. Membentuk satu seperti yang dia buat pada bibirnya. Youngjae cepat bangkit, dan meninggalkan sudut itu dengan langkah santainya.

Meninggalkan seseorang tengah duduk membeku masih dengan posisinya semula. Mata membuka lebar, kedua tangan diatas pahanya. Bibirnya agak terbuka sangking terkejutnya dengan apa yang baru saja diterimanya dari si manis. Jantungnya masih terasa berlompatan-bahkan bertambah seiring dia mengingat kejadian singkat yang terjadi beberapa detik lalu.

Oh Jackson, kau terlihat menggelikan.

"Ba-ba-barusan.. dahi.. da-dahinya.. da-dahiku.."

Berdoalah semoga Jackson masih bisa melakukan _rapping_ diatas panggung nanti.

END

(berakhir dengan absurb-nya)

.

Ada yang suka pairing ini?

 _ **Read and review, juseyooooooooooooo**_


End file.
